Tape
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: cerita tentang Sasuke dan tape pulut. Spec fic 4 sasuke's bd. Warning: aneh dan gak nyambung


**Halo! Saia datang kembali! Hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah fic yang saia khususkan untuk ulang tahunnya Sasuke yang bertepatan dengan hari anak nasional di Indonesia dan untuk ulang tahun saia tiga hari setelahnya! *pamer***

**Fic ini akan saia bikin oneshoot berhubung fic multi chap saia belum ada yang siap. Sebenarnya bukannya belum selesai! Tapi saia bingung mau bikin ending gimana! Berhubung saia gak jago bikin ending *malah curcol*.**

**Juga saia mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat Deidei Rinnepero dan AnnZie-chan Einsteinette yang hari ulang tahunnya beda satu hari dengan saia! Yah, jadi ngebahas itu.**

**Yasudah, lanjut saja.**

**Disclaimer: Mas AshiK (?) saia pinjam Sasuke dan chara-chara lainnya ya!**

**Warning: fic aneh, AU, full OoC, dan sedikit nista.**

**Keterangan: disini semua tokoh-tokohnya masih napas dan semua Akatsuki tinggal di desa masing-masing. Umur Sasuke dan teman-temannya 16 tahun dan di fic ini Sasuke naik jadi 17 tahun.**

**Hn,**

**Pagi yang cerah tanggal 22 Juli,**

** "**Sasuke! Sasuke! Sakura manggil tuh!" panggil Mikoto dipintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka pintu dengan wajah yang tidak elit sama sekali. Membuat Mikoto terpancing untuk nyolot.

"Yaampun Sasukee! Beginikah Uchiha yang mereka kagumi? Cepat cuci muka sana! Kotoran matamu udah kayak kandang kambing yang gak pernah dicuci! Rambutmu juga udah kayak sangkar burung!" ucap Mikoto terlalu jujur dan meng-hiperbola.

"Iya! Iya! Emang ada apa sih tuh anak manggil manggil?" jawab Sasuke.

"Mandi!" Mikoto menggunakan melotot no jutsu andalannya kepada Sasuke. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke menutup pintu geser yang membatasi dirinya dengan ibunya itu. Mikoto Cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

**Dikamar mandi.**

Syurrr... air shower itu mengalir dengan derasnya ke rambut panta ayam Sasuke.

"Emh, apaan sih! Seharusnya kan hari ini kan aku libur dari misi! Tidak adil!" Sasuke ngeromet sendiri.

**Diluar**

"Lama amat sih! Aku aja yang cewek gak lama lama amat!" kata Sakura sambil duduk di teras rumah Sasuke.

"Mana gak ada temen lagi!" lanjutnya.

"Tapeee! Tapeee!" teriakkan seorang anak perempuan membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Eh," sapa Sakura seadanya saat anak perempuan dengan rambut oranye yang dikucir dua keatas itu.

"Mugi! Sejak kapan kau jualan tape?" tanya Sakura.

"Em, itu, err.." Mugi bingung mau jawab apa. Dia Cuma nunduk nunduk gaje sambil garukin pipinya.

"Tape pulut ada kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Membuat perasaan Mugi jadi lebih tenang karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

"Oh, iya O-nee! Ada pulut, singkong, keju, kangkung juga ada!" jawab Mugi santai. Sakura sweatdropp.

"Ah, yasudah! Aku beli yang pulut aja! Berapa sebungkus?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk siput.

"Untuk Sakura-nee cukup 12 ryo saja!" jawab Mugi sambil menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Mahal amat! Di tempat mbah Madara Cuma 5 ryo! Gede gede lagi!" elak Sakura.

"Ya ampun kak! Kalo mau boong kira kira napa! Mana ada pulut gede gede! Kalo singkong mah, ada!" Mugi gak mau kalah.

Sakura garuk garuk kepala. Bukan karna ketularan kutunya Karin *di bantai Karin* tetapi karena untuk pertama kalinya dia kalah dari seorang genin.

"Hah! Ap tu yu lah! Nah!" kata atau lebih tepatnya bentak Sakura sambil memberikan 12 ryo pada Mugi.

"Nah, gitu donk!" kata Mugi sambil memberikan sebungkus tape pulut pada Sakura. Sakura pun menatap tape itu sebentar dan langsung memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

**30 menit kemudian**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat pada Sakura yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Itu! Ada misi dari Kakashi-sensei! Penting katanya!" jelas Sakura.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Udah disana! Ayo cepat!" Sakura langsung narik tangan Sasuke dan segera menuju ruang Hokage.

**Di ruang hokage**

"Lama amat!" sambut Naruto.

"Dasar dobe! Aku baru datang malah disambut dengan kasar seperti itu!" jawab Sasuke dengan tampang (sok) cool seperti biasa.

"Uuuh, teme!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus cemberut andalannya.

"Ah! Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Kita harus menjalankan misi!" Kakashi berusaha melerai mereka.

Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto terlihat menyimak dengan baik. Sesaat setelah Sakura selesai dan berjalan kearah Kakashi, Naruto nyengir nyengir gaje dan ketawa ketiwi. Sasuke yang melihatnya sweatdropp.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kakashi. Kakashi juga memberikan respon yang sama seperti Naruto.

Sakura kembali ketempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Sasuke yang nggak dibisikkan jadi curiga.

"Misi untuk tim tujuh!" kata Tsunade sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Kakashi. Kakashi menerima kertas itu dan mulai membacakannya.

"Misi menyelamatkan sandera di Amegakure! Wanita berambut biru pendek yang memakai bunga kertas origami di sanggulannya dan tindik di bibir bawahnya!" jelas Kakashi.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto dan langsung menghilang. Begitu juga disusul oleh Sakura, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

**Di tengah perjalanan**

"Naruto! Sudah kamu persiapkan semua kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah beres semua Sakura! Kamu tenang saja! Aku dan Kakashi sensei sudah siap kok!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Diikuti jempol Kakashi yang ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sasuke yang penasaran mulai buka suara. "Persiapan apa sih!" begitulah dia bertanya.

"Emh, an, eto, emm..." "Ehehe, persiapan untuk melawan si penodong itu!" Sakura memotong kata-kata Naruto. Membuat Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan dua huruf andalannya, "Hn,"

"Sasuke..." kata Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" Naruto yang dari tadi melamun.

"Kakashi sensei!" Ucap Sakura.

"Um?" Kakashi yang berada di paling depan.

"Apa kalian," Sakura menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Sasuke penasaran. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan gengsinya dengan memasang muka datar.

"Mau..." lanjut Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang berada disamping Sakura karena sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya lagi.

Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke tas ranselnya dan mulai mencari cari sesuatu. Membuat Sasuke makin penasaran dan menatap ransel Sakura sinis.

"Tape pulut?" Sakura nyengir dengan tape pulut ditangannya yang disodorkan ke wajah Sasuke.

Set... brukkh... Sasuke salah injak. Dia malah menginjak ranting kecil yang tak berdosa dan mendarat dengan mulus dipermukaan tanah yang (untungnya) berumput.

Syuut... tiba-tiba sebuah kunai muncul dan melesat tepat di pelipis Sasuke kalau saja dia tidak menghindar tadi. Disusul dengan kemunculan dua sosok makhluk berambut oranye dan merah hati.

"Hadapi dulu kami!" kata mereka berdua secara serempak. Sasuke terpaku menatap mereka.

Yang berambut merah hati menampakkan matanya pada Sasuke. Mata yang berbentuk seperti pola riak air. "Ma... mata itu! Rinnegan!" Sasuke mundur selangkah demi selangkah di rumput yang lumauyan rimbun itu.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi!" Sasuke celingak celinguk mencari tiga orang yang tadi pergi bersamanya. Tapi mereka sudah pergi entah kemana. "Ka... kalian kemana!" teriak Sasuke sambil terus celingak celinguk dengan tampang panik.

"Hadapi dulu kami!" lagi lagi dua orang itu mengatakan kata kata yang sama. Membuat wajah Sasuke makin panik. Dia mengeluarkan sharingannya. Berhubung author nggak pinter buat bikin adegan perang, jadi di skip aja yah? Yah? *digeplak readers*

Sasuke sudah sekarat. Dua orang itu pelan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka semakin dekat, mendekat, dan setelah dekat dengan Sasuke, si rambut oranye mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum. "Perkenalkan! Aku Yahiko! Ini temanku Nagato!" katanya. Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Yahiko sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Sa... Sasuke!" jawab Sasuke. Yahiko pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ahaha... Teme kalau ketakutan mukanya jelek banget!" kata Naruto yang tiba tiba datang. Diikuti Kakashi dan Sakura yang muncul dari balik pohon yang agak besar.

Sasuke pun jengkel. "Jadi misinya Cuma boongan?" tanyanya.

"Ya nggak donk! Kita harus tetap ke Amegakure. Paling tidak kita sampai jam sebelas malam!" jawab Kakashi.

"Kami pergi dulu ya!" Yahiko melambaikan tangannya dan pergi diikuti dengan Nagato yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Ayo! Kita juga harus pergi!" ajak Sakura. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Amegakure, 23.00 waktu Amegakure**

"Dimana dia di sandera?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya mana kami tau! Kita kan datang sama sama!" jawab Naruto.

"Ah! Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita cari sama sama saja!" lerai Kakashi.

Sasuke yang lagi lagi jengkel berjalan didepan mereka. "Ah, ayo kita cari!" katanya sambil berjalan. Tapi, tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke yang khawatir langsung menghadap kebelakang.

"Sasukee! Tolong!" teriak Sakura. Ternyata Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi sudah di sandera oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan wajahnya gelap, berhubung di Amegakure nggak ada lampu jalan.

Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke. Baju putih panjangnya terseret seret di tanah. Srakk... wanita itu menyibakkan tangannya. Sakura yang berada di belakang tiba tiba keluar darah dari perut dan sudut bibirnya.

Wanita itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya merah mengkilat. Sasuke gemetaran. Dia menyibakkan tangannya yang satu lagi. Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Kakashi.

"Sasuke, aku... ingin..." ucap wanita itu lirih. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi adalah jam dua belas malam. Rambut wanita itu mulai melilit tubuh Sasuke.

"Ti... tidak..." Sasuke terus mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Kakinya gemetaran. Tubuhnya juga hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh rambut si wanita dengan tampang mengerikan itu.

Srakk... srak... wanita itu menyibakkan kedua tangannya. Dan itu juga yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Narutoo!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku... ingin..." suara wanita itu lirih. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke dan membelai pipi kanannya.

Teng tong teng tong... suara jam besar Amegakure berbunyi pertanda tibanya jam dua belas. Sasuke sudah hampir pingsan sementara wanita itu sudah sangat dekat.

"Aku... ingin... ngucapin selamat buat kamu, Sasuke-kun!" kata wanita itu. Dan tiba tiba ruangan menjadi terang. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aah, Kakuzu! Jadi, Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"O tanjoubi Sasukee!" teriak Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi dari belakang. Dan tiga orang yang tadi dilihatnya sebagai teman temannya itu menghilang, boft.

"Ah, eh? Kok bisa? Sejak kapan Kakuzu punya genjutsu?" Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu bisa donk!" kata Itachi yang tiba tiba muncul. "Aku sudah memberimu genjutsu sejak tiba di Amegakure dengan menyamar sebagai Naruto!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke mencari tempat untuk pundung. Dan akhirnya dia pundung di sudut tembok yang agak becek, dengan taburan taburan tikus dan kotoran kotoran cicak, serta dilapisi oleh cairan yang kalau saia sebutkan maka saia akan dibantai Deidara dan Sasori *ngelirik Deidara dan Sasori*.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendatangi Sasuke dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Sasuke nggak respon.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke hotel! Aku yang bayarin! Akan ku traktir kalian semua!" kata Kakashi. Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengikuti mereka yang sudah berjalan duluan.

**Di hotel**

"Sasukee!" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang pundung di sudut kamar.

"Sas-kuuuun!" teriak Sakura mengguncang guncang pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Ayo! Tape pulutnya tinggal sedikit! Mau nggak?" tawar Naruto.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aaah, Sasuke! Jangan marah donk! Ayo kita makan tape ini sebagai pengganti kue ulang tahunmu!" paksa Kakashi.

Begitulah selanjutnya paksaan agar Sasuke mau bangkit dari pundungnya hingga akhirnya Itachi yang menang.

**Owari.**

**Huh, akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau fic nya gaje! Yasudah, selamat ulang tahun saja bagi yang ulang tahun!^^**

**Gomen nasai kalau kurang nista! *digeplak SasuFC***

**Mind to riview?**


End file.
